Where in the World is Thomas?
"Where in the World is Thomas?" is the first song featured in Big World! Big Adventures! Lyrics :Bertie: Thomas? :Percy: Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? :Toby: Thomas? (Thomas? Thomas?) :Gordon: He could have bashed into some buffers :Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine :Percy: Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed the danger sign :Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all :Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house :Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall :Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown :Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown :Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? :Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? :Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! :Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide :Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge :Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain :Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! :James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race :Imprisoned in a Steelworks! :Percy: Or be lost in outer space! :Sir Topham Hatt: Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas :Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! :James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! :Henry: He could be almost anywhere! :Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? :Percy: We don't know, sir! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! :All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! :Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. :Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And... and Carly loaded him onto a ship! :Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! :He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile :Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile :He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower :Or chilling in Antarctica... :Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! :Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air :Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! :Percy: Are there tracks there? :James: Of course! The subway goes right through it. :Percy: You mean he's gone underground? :Thomas: Hello! Hello? :Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by :Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai :Thomas: Hi! :Moai Head: Hi :Sir Topham Hatt: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra :Or in Venice on a gondola! :Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola :He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo :He could be almost anywhere :Oh, where did Thomas go? :Henry: We still don't know, sir! :Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. :All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be? Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Emily * Rosie * Timothy * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Marion * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Carly * Duck * Stanley * Charlie * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Norman * Stafford * Winston * Henrietta * Ferdinand A Moai head also speaks. Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Bertie, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and the Knapford Stationmaster * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Big Mickey * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Marion * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Harold * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and the Moai Head US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James and Big Mickey * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and the Knapford Stationmaster * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Teresa Gallagher as Marion * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and the Moai Head Finland *Juha Varis as Thomas *Petrus Kähkönen as Edward and Bertie *Jarmo Koski as Henry and Sidney *Pasi Ruohonen as Gordon *Petri Hanttu as James, Toby and Diesel *Taisto Oksanen as Percy *Susa Saukko as Emily, Rosie and Dowager Hatt *Antti L. J. Pääkkönen as Paxton *Sasu Moilanen as Bill *Joonathan Kettunen as Ben *Elise Langenoja as Marion *Peter Pihlström as Timothy *Aku Laitinen as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Numerous references to past episodes and specials are made throughout the song: ** Reference to the first series episode, Down the Mine are made by Diesel. ** A reference to the second series episode, Percy Takes the Plunge is made by Percy. ** A reference and a CGI recreation of a scene from the second series episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast are made by Edward. ** A reference to the fourth series episode, Thomas and the Special Letter is made by Gordon. ** References to the seventh series episodes, Percy Gets it Right and Something Fishy are made by Marion and Bill ** References to the seventeenth series episode, Thomas' Shortcut and the 2017 special Journey Beyond Sodor are made by James. ** A reference to the nineteenth series episode, Who's Geoffrey? is made by Rosie. ** A reference to the 2009 special Hero of the Rails is made by Toby. ** A reference to the 2010 special Misty Island Rescue is made by Paxton and Sidney. ** A reference to the 2012 special Blue Mountain Mystery is made by Ben and Timothy. * Sir Topham Hatt says "Sir Topham Hatt/Fat Controller to Major Thomas," which is a reference to the line "Ground Control to Major Tom" from the David Bowie song, Space Oddity. * On Spotify, the UK dub of this song was released, but then deleted. It was re-released on 5 September 2018, but the US dub replaced it. The same happened to We're Friends, Sometimes You Make a Friend, Wake Up and the reprise of We’re Friends. Goofs * When Percy enters the yard at the beginning of the song, a loading bay can be seen beside him but in the next shot, it is gone. * In the overhead shot of Knapford Yards, Norman, Stanley and Stafford's eyes are not animated and appear closed. * Ben's body has been raised noticeably higher compared to his chassis. * Although voiced by Ramsus Hardiker, Bill's voice sounds much deeper than it does in later instances. In Other Languages Category:Songs